Sifo-Dyas/Leyendas
Sifo-Dyas fue un misterioso Maestro Jedi en la Orden antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon además de que fue el encargado de la creación del ejercito Clon en Kamino. Biografía thumb|left|200px|Dooku entrega el cuerpo de Sifo-Dyas. Sifo-Dyas fue una vez un buen amigo del Maestro Dooku, y tenía el don de la precognición. Predijo el comienzo de la guerra y sabía que la República pronto se enfrentaría a tiempos difíciles y oscuros. El y Dooku tenían los mismos pensamientos sobre la República, por ello el conde Dooku manipuló a Sifo-Dyas en la creación de un ejercito para el bien de la Republica, pero fue Sidious el que estaba detras de todo para su plan, cuando Sifo-Dyas propuso su idea, la orden Jedi la renegó y por ello el en secreto contacto a los Kaminoanos para la creacion del ejercito, cuando Sidious se informó de ello, mandó a Dooku a asesinar a su amigo y convertirse en su nuevo aprendiz. thumb|Sifo-Dyas con ojos de Sidious Dooku mantuvo el cuerpo de su viejo amigo congelado durante años hasta que el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico inició sus planes de convertir al señor de la guerra Kaleesh, el General Grievous, en el supremo estratega cyborg para los ejércitos droides Separatistas. Dooku usó a Sifo-Dyas para una transfusión de sangre para el General. Una vez que la transformación de Grievous en un cíborg hubo sido completada satisfactoriamente, Dooku le entregó un regalo muy especial: el sable de luz de hoja azul del propio Maestro Sifo-Dyas.thumb|left|140px|Grievous enciende por primera vez el sable de Sifo-Dyas. Cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi viajó a Kamino a investigar el origen del dardo que silenció a la asesina que atentó contra la Senadora Amidala, Zam Wesell, el Primer Ministro kaminoano Lama Su informó a Obi Wan de que Sifo-Dyas había ordenado la creación de un ejército clon en Kamino a petición del Senado, para ayudar a la República Galáctica. El Consejo Jedi no era consciente del pedido hasta que Kenobi les informó de ello después de su encuentro con los kaminoanos. En 22 ABY, el ejército de Sifo-Dyas se reveló y fue usado a instancias de la República Galáctica. Tres años después, se usaría para destruir a los Jedi de acuerdo con la Orden 66. Entre bastidores thumb|left|180px *En los primeros borradores de El Ataque de los Clones, el nombre del Jedi que contactó con los kaminoanos era Sido-Dyas, indicando quizá una primera conexión conceptual con Darth Sidious. De cualquier modo, curiosamente, "Sifo-Dyas" aparece, aparentemente como error tipográfico (dado que las letras D y F están colocadas juntas en un teclado QWERTY) que Lucas prefirió más tarde al nombre original. *Además, "Sifo-Dyas" era originalmente sólo una falsa identidad para Sidious; no había ningún Maestro Jedi real con ese nombre, con Obi-Wan, Yoda, y Mace Windu alegando no haber oído nunca hablar de él. *George Lucas prometió que su trasfondo se revelaría en La Venganza de los Sith, pero en vez de eso, se explica en la novela precedente, El Laberinto del Mal. *La primera representación física de Sifo-Dyas fue en el comic Los Ojos de la Revolución, aparecido en Star Wars: Visionarios, basada en el propio autor del cómic, Warren Fu. No obstante, éste ha reconocido el gran parecido con un fan de Star Wars. *Su nombre fue cambiado por "Zaifo-Vias" en Brasil, para evitar juegos de palabras sobre su nombre. *En Star Wars The Clone Wars se revela que murió en cerca de Felucia en un misterioso choque de su nave. Entonces, los Maestros Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker viajan para comprobarlo, allí se enteran que detrás de la orden de la creación del Ejército Clon está el Conde Dooku, conocido como Tyranus. Apariciones *''Los Ojos de la Revolución'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' * * * * y *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/taun_we_(a).jpg|cardname=Taun We}} * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/clone_platoon.jpg|cardname=Clone Platoon}} *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars and Philosophy'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Movie Scrapbook'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Jedis Post-Ruusan Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Jedi